You Haibara
You Haibara is a male character in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. He is being pursued by the detective Choushiro Kirishima as a suspect in multiple crimes. Past You Haibara was born on Rougetsu Island. His father was director of Haibara Hospital, and his mother suffered from Getsuyuu Syndrome, a disease peculiar to the island. This illness led her to commit suicide. As an adult, You followed in his father's footsteps and became a doctor. He left the island for several years, going to a clinic he owned in Tokyo. There, he carried out medical and surgical experiments which led to the deaths of three patients. The police began to investigate You, but he viewed their pursuit of him with amusement, calling it a "game of tag". He was pleased to have a true enemy in detective Choushiro Kirishima, but felt certain he would win, as Kirishima was too honest to catch him. Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse Before the lunar eclipse in 1970, You returned to the island. Concealed in the Hidden Room in Rougetsu Hall, he began to help his father prepare for the Kiraigou. He transcribed the Lunar Melody from ancient musical scores, and explored musical therapy for Getsuyuu Syndrome. To perform as Kanade in the Kiraigou, he kidnapped five girls and took them into the tunnels under Rougetsu Island, where the ancient ceremony was to be performed. His sister performed as the Utsuwa, wearing the Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. However, the ritual failed. The mask shattered, and Sakuya fell unconscious. The five girls were left in the Moon-Reflection Well to recover, and Kirishima discovered them there two weeks later. Kirishima had suspicions that the Haibaras were involved in the kidnapping, but was unable to prove it. For the next two years, You remained in hiding on Rougetsu Island, continuing to work alongside his father. He hoped that Sakuya would one day wake up, and envisioned a future in which she could live peacefully with him and Ayako. In September 1972, exactly two years after the failed Kiraigou, his hope was rewarded. Sakuya woke up and began to roam the island, Blooming. Her resonance caused everyone who looked at her to Bloom, too. You went up to the roof to watch events unfold from there, but he was followed by Kirishima, who had come to search for him on the island. When Kirishima emerged onto the roof, You stabbed him. Rather than let a murderer escape, Kirishima hurled himself at You, and both men fell from the roof to their deaths. Trivia * It's implied, but never proven, that Ayako is the daughter of Sakuya and You. needed ** In one of his notebooks found in-game, You recalls his father noting that Ayako has the same interest in "excessive mischief" as You himself. ** In an entry of Choushiro's handbook, the detective speculates that You's love for his sister went beyond that of siblings. ** While it can also be interpreted as an intergenerational friendship or affection from an uncle (if she is indeed Sakuya's daughter), You was noted to have been very close with Ayako, to the point that Ayako hoped You would come save her from the Blooming that resulted from the failed ritual. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fatal Frame IV Characters Category:Fatal Frame IV Male Characters Category:Deceased